La forma en que morí
by Luna-x
Summary: Post-Kyoto. Un caso que involucra a una pareja de enamorados, un suicidio y la opinión de Hisoka puede terminar de romper el débil equilibrio mental de Tsuzuki  Recordando lo mala que soy para los Summary's XDD
1. Prologo

**Titulo: **La forma en que morí.**  
Serie: **Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness).  
**Rating:** M (por futuras escenas)  
**Genero: **Angst, drama, romance, shonen-ai (muy leve)  
**Disclaimers****: **Para mi desgracia Tsuzuki, Hisoka y todos los personajes de YnM no me pertenecen (TT_TT) ni hago esta historia con fines de lucro, sino únicamente para entretenimiento (MI entretenimiento y el de las personas que decidan leerlo n_n).  
**Spoilers: **Basada en el manga, situada después del Arco de Kyoto, referencias hasta ese punto pueden aparecer a lo largo de la historia.  
**Summary****: **Un caso que involucra a una pareja de enamorados, un suicidio y la opinión de Hisoka puede terminar de romper el débil equilibrio mental de Tsuzuki -Estoy dando por sentado en este fic que Hisoka aún no sabe cómo murió Tsuzuki... y también estoy recordando nuevamente que soy muuy mala para los summary's XDDDD-  
**Nota:** Al principio puede parecer algo confuso, pero en la historia se alterna el punto de vista de Tsuzuki, Hisoka y también partes en tercera persona. Los pensamientos estarán entre comillas y lo que se encuentre entre paréntesis y comillas… bueno, digamos que es cuando los personajes están recordando las palabras de alguien más n_n

* * *

**LA FORMA EN QUE MORÍ  
PRÓLOGO  
**

_"Frío..._

_Cansancio..._

_Dolor..._

_Inicialmente tan agudo, ahora no es más que un leve hormigueo..._

_Tranquilidad..._

_Oscuridad..._

_Aún ahora tengo sentimientos encontrados hacia ella... desde pequeño ha sido así: siempre ha sido el velo que me cubría de mis acosadores y sin embargo, siempre he temido perderme en ella... perderme en la oscuridad de mí mismo..._

_Siempre pensé que podría ser así..._

_Siempre temí que así fuera..."_

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Hisoka siempre se ha preguntado por qué me es imposible llegar a tiempo al trabajo... Todo mundo cree que es porque no me despierto temprano, y tal vez sea mejor que sigan pensándolo... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo hoy mirándome frente al espejo? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres? No puedo evitar hacerlo cada día inmediatamente después de despertarme (si es que logré dormir algo en el transcurso de la noche)... El pecador que se encuentra ahí reflejado me devuelve esa mirada vacía que no permito que nadie vea en el trabajo. Sé que Tatsumi, Watari y Kanoe–kacho imaginan lo que sucede y por eso no suelen reprenderme realmente cada que me ven llegar al trabajo cuatro horas después de lo debido... Y sin embargo, no quiero... no puedo permitir que ese ángel de ojos verdes que me ilumina con su presencia se entere aún más de lo que realmente sucede conmigo. Esa mirada amatista que tanto desprecio sigue fija en mí... vacía... inexpresiva... el reflejo de un alma contaminada... corrompida... La oveja negra que ni siquiera Dios puede perdonar... Definitivamente, hoy es un mal día. Durante los buenos días es más fácil ignorar a mi yo reflejado en el espejo, cerrar la puerta y seguir andando... Durante los malos pasa **_esto_**... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sentado en la esquina de la habitación despreciando al reflejo que se encuentra delante de mí? Otra vez hice un desastre en el lugar. Recuerdo que por eso hace tiempo decidí quitar la alfombra de mi dormitorio... es más fácil limpiar de ese modo todas las manchas... La herida ya está cerrando. A pesar de ser un shinigami, al ponerme de pie siento como el cuarto da vueltas por un momento. ¿Cuánta sangre tuve que haber perdido para que esto me suceda? Sin querer ahondar más en ese pensamiento, me dispongo a acomodar el lugar antes de volver a vestirme para ir al trabajo. Al mirar el traje que estoy usando me doy cuenta que, sin querer, he arruinado otro de los pocos que me quedan. Definitivamente, hoy parece que será un muy mal día...

– No me mires así Hisoka... por favor... sólo llegue un poco tarde...

– ¿Un poco...? ¿UN POCO...? Tsuzuki... ¡Hace _**cuatro horas**_ que deberías haber llegado! ¡CUATRO! ¡Aún nos queda pendiente el reporte de la misión anterior y me acaban de avisar que Kanoe-kacho nos mandó a llamar para asignarnos otra! Se puede saber, ¿Donde diablos estabas?

Afortunadamente no tuve que responder a esa pregunta porque en ese momento Tatsumi tocó la puerta y asomó para ver que era lo que sucedía (evitando en el proceso que la mirada asesina de Hisoka terminara con su cometido)... Dirigiéndome una última mirada indignada, mi compañero salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de juntas, donde nos esperaba el jefe. Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando sentí la mano de Tatsumi en mi muñeca, deteniéndome.

– ¿Eeeeh...? – La penetrante mirada del secretario estaba fija en mí... Sus ojos parecían estar sondeando lo más profundo de mi mente en busca de algo... – ¿Sucede algo, Tatsumi?

–... – Después de observarme por un momento más en silencio, finalmente soltó mi brazo y se adelantó – No es nada... Démonos prisa, que nos esperan.

No pude evitarlo. La sonrisa amarga se dibujó en mis labios antes de percatarme siquiera. Hace décadas que conocí al ahora secretario de EnmaCho, y no hay que ser muy sabio para percatarse de la agudeza de esa persona... Son pocos los ojos que pueden pasar a través de la máscara que siempre llevo encima, y los suyos son uno de ellos...

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

No me gustó... No me gustó en lo más mínimo como se veía el caso que nos habían asignado. Entre broma y broma traté de que el jefe se lo asignara a otra pareja, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera correspondía a nuestra jurisdicción; sin embargo, después de unos cuantos gritos, falsas lágrimas y amenazas, me di por vencido porque, para mi desgracia, no había otros shinigamis disponibles para tomarlo (aparentemente incluso Watari tenía llenas las manos con otros casos). En medio de toda la conmoción (ocasionada principalmente por mí), Hisoka me lanzaba severas miradas de reprobación y Tatsumi... Tatsumi me observaba con una expresión curiosamente neutra, que no reflejaba en lo más mínimo los pensamientos que corrían por su mente. No quise ahondar más en ello, por lo que traté de evitar encontrarme con su mirada todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la sala de juntas. Finalmente salimos de la oficina envueltos en un silencio que, tal vez, Hisoka encontrara relajante pero que yo no podía evitar me pareciera opresivo e incluso ominoso: el mal presentimiento con el que desperté hoy por la mañana no ha hecho más que empeorar y el lugar al que ahora nos dirigimos no hace gran cosa para levantar mi estado de ánimo, al fin y al cabo, no guardo muy buenos recuerdos de la última vez que estuve en Kyoto...

* * *

**Bueno... y ese es el inicio XDDD. Es el primer fanfic que escribo de YnM y también es el primer fic largo que hago (anteriormente había escrito puros one-shot). Espero no enredar demasiado la historia (ni enredarme demasiado en el proceso O_o). En la próxima parte, los pensamientos y el punto de vista de Hisoka n_n**


	2. Primera Parte

**Titulo: **La forma en que morí.  
**Serie: **Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness).  
**Rating:** M (por futuras escenas)**  
Genero: **Angst, drama, romance, shonen-ai (muy leve por el momento *_*)  
**Disclaimers****: **Para mi desgracia Tsuzuki, Hisoka y todos los personajes de YnM no me pertenecen (TT_TT) ni hago esta historia con fines de lucro, sino únicamente para entretenimiento (MI entretenimiento y el de las personas que decidan leerlo n_n).**  
Spoilers: **Basada en el manga, situada después del Arco de Kyoto, referencias hasta ese punto pueden aparecer a lo largo de la historia.  
**Summary****: **Un caso que involucra a una pareja de enamorados, un suicidio y la opinión de Hisoka puede terminar de romper el débil equilibrio mental de Tsuzuki -Estoy dando por sentado en este fic que Hisoka aún no sabe cómo murió Tsuzuki... y también estoy recordando nuevamente que soy muuy mala para los summary's XDDDD-**  
Nota:** Al principio puede parecer algo confuso, pero en la historia se alterna el punto de vista de Tsuzuki, Hisoka y también partes en tercera persona. Los pensamientos estarán entre comillas y lo que se encuentre entre paréntesis y comillas… bueno, digamos que es cuando los personajes están recordando las palabras de alguien más n_n

* * *

**LA FORMA EN QUE MORÍ  
PRIMERA PARTE  
**

Agotador: ésa es la única palabra que se me ocurre para describirlo; éste último caso fue realmente agotador. Siendo objetivo, no fue tan difícil resolverlo pero… aún así creo que algo ocurrió, no me percaté de qué fue y me preocupa… realmente me preocupa y mucho y aunque quisiera no lo puedo negar por más tiempo ni mucho menos evitarlo. Afortunadamente no han sido muchos los que han notado mi creciente preocupación por Tsuzuki (Watari, Tatsumi y quizá Kanoe–kacho) y considero que tal vez lo notaron porque,al igual que yo, se han dado cuenta del _**cambio**_ que se dio en ese idiota desde lo sucedido en Kyoto… En realidad no es que haya dejado de sonreír como sólo él puede hacerlo o que haya abandonado su adicción por los dulces o que dejara su mal hábito de llegar tarde o algo por el estilo. Si lo miramos desde esa perspectiva, todo parece encontrarse perfectamente, pero a pesar de que todo parece _**normal**_, puedo notar algo _**diferente**_ en él y sé que ellos (aunque no hayan dicho algo al respecto) también…

Después de meditarlo detenidamente, noté que por momentos percibía algo así como un _**silencio**__** emocional**_ de su parte, algo como un apagado y encendido de sus emociones… y la causa era tan simple y obvia que me sorprendió no descubrirla antes: él ha estado manteniendo sus barreras psíquicas más altas de lo habitual, pero sólo por algunos momentos en el día, que antes me pasaban desapercibidos… Aún así no entiendo por qué lo hace, si antes no le importaba que pudiera captar sus sentimientos libremente. Quizá ya no confía en mí… quizá nunca lo hizo. Simplemente, no sé qué hacer.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos cruzaban mi mente por enésima ocasión, me percaté que (de nuevo) ese tonto llegará tarde al trabajo. Miro a mí alrededor reparando en lo silenciosa que resulta ser la oficina sin él y, sin querer, el ruido de mi largo suspiro llena el lugar. Aún sigo forzando mi mente tratando de recordar todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, intentando encontrar el momento en el que ese cambio se acentuó tanto y el motivo (del que temo ser el culpable). Intento repasar nuevamente los detalles del caso anterior lo más lentamente posible tratando de atar los pocos cabos sueltos que quedaron…

– Kurosaki–kun… – Al escuchar esa voz levanto la mirada sorprendido ya que en ningún momento me percaté de la llegada de Tatsumi. Lo miro parado frente a mí, observándome detenidamente y noto algo en sus ojos… ¿preocupación acaso?

– ¿Qué sucede Tatsumi–san? – pregunto, tratando de que mi voz suene tan neutra como de costumbre.

– Acompáñame a mi oficina, por favor… Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo – al notar mi mirada interrogativa el secretario sonrió muy levemente – sobre Tsuzuki–san – agregó calmadamente como si eso fuera a desvanecer todas mis dudas… y así fue. Sin decir una palabra, me puse en pie y lo acompañe… La verdad es que no sé porqué me siento tan nervioso.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

_Al fin habían llegado al despacho del maestro de las sombras. El joven de ojos verdes suspiró profundamente mientras entraba y tomaba asiento frente al secretario del EnmaCho._

– _Tatsumi–san, ¿qué es lo que sucede…? – Un enorme peso invadió el pecho del muchacho mientras susurraba rápidamente la pregunta. Hisoka notó enseguida que, al momento de formularla, los ojos azules de Tatsumi mostraron cierto grado de cansancio que no solía reflejarse normalmente en ellos y el joven no estaba muy seguro de a qué podría atribuírselo: las barreras psíquicas que el secretario había levantado eran sumamente fuertes. Sin embargo, la forma en que el maestro de las sombras lo observó le confirmó que sabía muy bien a qué se refería el muchacho._

– _Kurosaki–kun… ¿Estás seguro de haber incluido en el informe todo lo que sucedió en su última misión…?_

_Los ojos verdes de Hisoka sólo mostraron por un instante lo mucho que le sorprendió aquella pregunta, pero fue suficiente para que Tatsumi lo notara._

– _¿Acaso Tsuzuki…?_

– _¿…Habló conmigo acerca de esto? – Terminó de formular la pregunta inconclusa – No, no lo hizo. Sin embargo, después de leer el reporte detenidamente considero que aún quedan algunas preguntas por contestar._

_Una sonrisa prácticamente imperceptible apareció en el rostro del secretario al mismo tiempo que contemplaba con serenidad a Hisoka, el cual reflexionaba seriamente la respuesta que debía dar._

– "_Es probable que, sin necesidad de preguntarme siquiera, él ya sepa lo que está sucediendo"– pensó algo desanimado el joven – Está bien Tatsumi–san… le contaré todo lo que sucedió._

_El shinigami de ojos azules, que había permanecido de pie hasta ese momento, tomó asiento y se dispuso a escuchar el relato completo de la historia._

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

En realidad, la situación era muy simple. Teníamos que traer al otro mundo dos almas: una de ellas fallecida en un accidente y la otra, el alma de un suicida. Aunque al principio no nos percatamos, los dos casos estaban relacionados. Sakamoto Sora murió en un accidente automovilístico pero se negaba a dejar el mundo de los vivos; la razón, su novia, Murakami Yuki, que aún permanecía en el mundo de los vivos hasta que decidió suicidarse a causa de la muerte de su amado. Ambas almas habían permanecido por meses cruzar al otro lado hasta que se decidió que nosotros las fuéramos a buscar.

Ignoro en qué circunstancias llegó a suceder o cómo fue que lo lograron, el asunto es que ambos espíritus se encontraron y, como ya había mencionado, nuestro deber era llevarlos a Meifu en donde se encargarían de juzgarlos y enviarlos a sus respectivos destinos finales y, a fin de cuentas separarlos, puesto que (por haberse quitado la vida) Murakami–san muy probablemente sería castigada…

Después de pasarnos casi tres días investigando entre los familiares y amigos de Sakamoto–san acerca de las razones que podrían atar su espíritu al mundo de los vivos, averiguamos sobre la existencia de su novia. Sus familiares no habían querido hablar acerca de "ese tema" porque nunca aceptaron esa relación. Fue un simple comentario hecho por uno de los amigos más cercanos del fallecido lo que nos puso en la pista correcta: con mucha tristeza, ese joven habló muy brevemente acerca del suicido de Murakami–san y fue en ese momento que nos dimos cuenta de la conexión existente entre ambos casos; concluimos que lo más probable era que si lográbamos encontrar una de las almas, la otra también estaría ahí.

_o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o _

_El semblante de Tatsumi se ensombreció por un instante cuando el relato de Hisoka llegó a ese punto. Después de meditarlo brevemente, decidió interrumpir al shinigami de ojos verdes para preguntarle algo._

– _¿Qué hizo Tsuzuki–san después de recibir esta información?_

_Hisoka meditó por un momento antes de contestar._

– _Pues… me dijo que lo mejor sería que regresáramos al hotel. Ya había anochecido y mencionó que, si visitábamos a la familia de Murakami–san al día siguiente por la mañana, podríamos obtener más información._

– _Entonces ¿Regresaron al hotel directamente...? ¿No pasaron a otro lugar durante el regreso…?_

– _No… no fuimos a ninguna otra parte._

_Ante esa respuesta, el semblante de Tatsumi se ensombreció de nuevo tan notoriamente que el muchacho se sorprendió. No había entendido por qué el shinigami de ojos azules insistía tanto en ese detalle o por qué le parecía tan relevante. Cuando finalmente lo comprendió, fue como si le hubieran echado encima un balde de agua fría: ese día, a diferencia de los anteriores, regresaron directamente al hotel sin ir a cenar… y en el hotel no había servicio a habitación._

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Recuerdo que, al día siguiente, Tsuzuki se veía sumamente cansado: bostezaba cada cinco minutos, unas ojeras apenas perceptibles circundaban sus ojos y se notaba más distraído que de costumbre. Su comportamiento me pareció tan fuera de lo habitual que al final del desayuno opté por preguntarle qué le sucedía.

– No me pasa nada… – me contestó, con una enorme sonrisa – ¡¿Acaso te preocupaste por mi…? – me preguntó, adoptando una forma chibi

– ¡IDIOTA…! ¡Te pregunté porque estás actuando muy extraño!

No pude interpretar la sonrisa que en ese momento apareció en el rostro de Tsuzuki: me pareció muy hermosa pero, al mismo tiempo, muy extraña y distinta a las que suele tener en su rostro normalmente.

– No te preocupes por mí Hisoka, estoy bien… – susurró amablemente – Ahora ¡andando que tenemos dos casos por resolver! – Al menos, en ese momento, me pareció que había recuperado su energía habitual.

Ese día, por más que lo intentamos, no pudimos obtener nada de información con los familiares de ninguna de las dos almas en cuestión; sin embargo, una de las amigas más cercanas de Murakami–san nos habló de un sitio en especial que era sumamente importante para la fallecida y que, en vida, solía frecuentar tanto como le era posible. Ya había anochecido, por lo que decidimos dejar de interrogar a familiares y conocidos, pero antes de ir al hotel, Tsuzuki sugirió visitar primero Kiyomizu-dera, que era el lugar que nos acababan de comentar al respecto. Tan pronto llegamos santuario Jishu, notamos la presencia de ambas almas: se encontraban una al lado de la otra, justo delante de las piedras del amor. Después de observarlos un rato a lo lejos, los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que estábamos ahí.

– Ustedes dos… ¿pueden vernos? – Nos preguntó el joven

Tsuzuki permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de responder afirmativamente. Recuerdo que estaba demasiado oscuro para que yo pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro.

– ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? – preguntó intempestivamente la joven. Una nota de miedo asomaba en su voz.

Nuevamente observé a Tsuzuki mientras parecía meditar seriamente su respuesta. Al final, optó por decir la verdad, quizá a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría después.

– Nosotros somos Shinigamis, los encargados de llevar las almas de los muertos al otro mundo. Sakamoto–san, Murakami–san… Es hora de que vengan con nosotros…

Aún antes de verlo, pude sentirlo: los sentimientos de ira y miedo de ambos… sobretodo, los de ella… Tuve que cerrarme por completo para que no me afectara semejante cantidad de sentimientos negativos. En ese momento, la joven gritó y ese grito se transformó en una poderosa onda expansiva que destruyó todo lo que estaba a su paso. Yo difícilmente pude protegerme con mis poderes espirituales: el fuerte flujo de emociones de esos individuos había estado a punto de hacerme colapsar y a duras penas pude reunir mi energía y hacer uso de ella.

Al darse cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba, Tsuzuki se apresuró a actuar: evitó que ambos espíritus escaparan y, a la vez, que volvieran a atacarnos. Lo único que faltaba era enviarlos a Meifu.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

_El shinigami de ojos verdes hizo una pausa en su relato para observar fijamente al secretario que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio._

–_Lo que le voy a contar a continuación no figura en el informe porque, por obvias razones, decidí que sería mejor omitirlo… pero eso usted ya lo sabía, ¿no es así, Tatsumi–san? – No hubo necesidad que el otro shinigami respondiera puesto que no era una pregunta sino, mas bien, una afirmación – Antes de seguir… quiero saber si él tendrá problemas… quiero saber si lo reportará._

_La gélida mirada que en ese momento mostraban los ojos de Hisoka podría haber estremecido a cualquiera con menos temple que el shinigami de ojos azules, al cual no le pasó desapercibida la sutil animadversión que el joven shinigami mostraba contra él en esos momentos._

– _¿Acaso piensas cambiar la versión de los hechos si respondo afirmativamente? – preguntó suspicazmente el secretario con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro._

– _Sólo responda a mi pregunta por favor, Tatsumi–san – Pidió casi en tono de súplica el muchacho. Aquella frialdad en sus ojos verdes había desaparecido, dando paso a un velado temor ante el cual la sonrisa del secretario desapareció._

– _No te preocupes Kurosaki–kun… no planeo contradecir el informe que me haz entregado. Es sólo que considero que ya es hora de aclarar este problema – Hisoka lo observó indagativamente – Yo también estoy preocupado por él, como ya te habrás dado cuenta – agregó seriamente antes de quitarse los lentes y tallarse el puente de la nariz con las yemas de los dedos – "Si no hacemos algo pronto, algo terrible podría suceder…" – pensó sumamente angustiado el shinigami mayor mientras se ponía nuevamente los lentes – Por favor, continúa Kurosaki–kun – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa amable, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos._

_A pesar de no poder captar los pensamientos del otro shinigami, el joven ya no tuvo más dudas: algo le decía que Tatsumi estaba tan preocupado por Tsuzuki como él o incluso aún más, por lo que Hisoka decidió continuar con la versión original de los hechos._

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

– ¡No quiero! ¡Déjennos tranquilos…! ¡NO QUIERO SEPARARME DE ÉL…!

– ¡Aléjense de nosotros! ¡DEJENNOS EN PAZ…!

Ambos jóvenes lloraban abrazados mientras nos gritaban una y otra vez lo mismo… Noté que Tsuzuki permanecía a mi lado, observando la escena sin hacer ningún movimiento. En ese momento, en medio de los gritos de la pareja, escuché una pregunta que jamás pensé que él me haría.

– Hisoka… ¿no podríamos simplemente… dejarlos ir? – Susurró quedamente y al ver que no le respondí, continuó – Sabes lo que pasará con ella cuando la juzguen…

–…No puedes estar hablando en serio… – susurré, incrédulo. A pesar de que ya estaba algo oscuro, pude distinguir a Tsuzuki mirándome fijamente.

– Hisoka… yo… es solo que…

– No quiero saberlo… No quiero que me expliques las razones que tienes para desear pasar esto por alto…

– ¡Pero Hisoka…! Es solo que… ¡No deseo que ella vaya al Makai…! ¡No quiero que los separen…!

Recuerdo que en ese momento pude sentirlo. A pesar de que mis defensas eran sumamente fuertes, los sentimientos que provenían de Tsuzuki lo eran aún más; pasaban a través de mis barreras como el viento a través de las hojas de los árboles, inexorablemente, sin que yo pudiera detenerlo, y resultaba sumamente doloroso para mí… tanto que aún ahora que trato de rememorar ese momento, no soy capaz de dilucidar todos los sentimientos que capté en ese momento en Tsuzuki… Creo que, inconscientemente, los bloqueé para poder mantener el control…

– ¡BASTA TSUZUKI…! – le grité, tratando de que contener la oleada de emociones provenientes de su persona – Tenemos un trabajo que hacer… El destino de esas almas no es algo que _**nosotros**_ podamos decidir ni es asunto que nos concierna… – En ese momento él se calló y me miró detenidamente mientras yo continuaba hablando – además, ella tomó su decisión, muy probablemente imaginando lo que podría suceder y a sabiendas de que no era correcto lo que hacía…

– ¿Acaso no se merece una segunda oportunidad?

– Nosotros no somos quienes para brindársela; no está en nuestras facultades decidir el destino de un suicida y creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo… – contesté con cierta nota de desprecio en mi voz que, en ese momento, ni yo mismo comprendí de donde provenía pero, ahora que lo pienso con más calma, creo que además de sorprendido me encontraba profundamente exasperado: Él me estaba pidiendo una segunda oportunidad para una persona que había decidido por sí misma arrebatarse todas sus posibles oportunidades… Desde el momento en que morí y me convertí en shinigami, no puedo evitar guardar cierto rechazo por esa clase de personas... por aquellos que no valoran su vida… Así que continué férreamente defendiendo mi punto de vista – así que decide: lo haces tú o lo hago yo… – Me refería por supuesto a terminar con nuestro cometido y enviar esas almas al otro mundo.

Él continuó observándome unos momentos con una expresión que no podía alcanzar a ver por completo hasta que finalmente me preguntó algo que, considero, estaba completamente fuera de lugar – ¿La aborreces por lo que ella hizo…?

No sé porqué desvié en ese momento la mirada hacia la pareja que aún continuaba lamentándose. Quizá porque sabía muy bien qué respuesta debía darle a su pregunta, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. Consideraba la interrogante completamente fuera de lugar y así se lo hice saber… Recuerdo que se limitó a observar por un momento a la angustiada pareja mientras guardaba silencio de nuevo para finalmente dirigirse hacia ellos sin dirigirme palabra alguna. El viento de la noche trajo hasta mi el apagado –lo siento– que Tsuzuki le susurró a la pareja antes de sacar los sellos y enviar sus almas al otro mundo…

No sé por cuánto tiempo permanecimos ahí parados, aún en silencio. Él se encontraba algunos pasos delante de mí pero aún así podía ver claramente sus puños fuertemente apretados. Siempre he sabido lo mucho que le molesta realizar esta clase de trabajos pero, al ver que no reaccionaba, comencé a sentir una profunda inquietud que aún en este momento no ha desaparecido y no logro explicarme: ¿acaso dije algo malo… algo que lo ofendiera…? ¿Acaso le pareció muy cruel la actitud que tomé…? Tenía miedo de dirigirle la palabra en esos momentos. No quería enfrentarme con su ira o con su desaprobación, más nunca me temí que el que él estuviera de acuerdo conmigo me estremeciera aún más...

– Tal vez tengas razón Hisoka – me dijo tranquilamente – quizá las personas que se encuentren en esa situación no merezcan una segunda oportunidad… - El fuego negro de Touda bailaba en mi memoria en ese instante junto con la sospecha de que tal vez había cortado algo que no podría volver a unir...

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

_El joven de ojos verdes se quedó callado después de repetir lo antes dicho por Tsuzuki, sumamente desconcertado. Tatsumi, al notarlo, le preguntó qué sucedía. El joven, antes de contestarle, le dirigió una mirada sumamente angustiada._

– _No sé por qué no lo había notado antes…_

– _¿Qué cosa…?_

– _Creo que en cierta ocasión ya lo había comentado… Normalmente me es tan fácil captar las emociones y sentimientos de Tsuzuki que a veces se me hace algo pesado… Exceptuando esa ocasión en la que fue poseído por Sargatanás… de todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos… ésa noche fue la primera vez que no me permitió captar sus sentimientos…_

_Por segunda ocasión en esa plática, sintió como si le echaran encima un balde de agua fría: había caído en la cuenta de que, en efecto, ese momento había sido la primera vez que el shinigami de ojos amatistas había levantado sus barreras por completo __**voluntariamente**__ para impedir que la habilidad psíquica de Hisoka captara sus emociones y, sin comprender por completo la razón, eso lo sumió en una profunda tristeza._

* * *

**Y así termina la primera parte. Realmente soy muy mala escribiendo peleas XDDDDDD; igual aún me confunden bastante los procedimientos para juzgar a las almas y toda la burocracia en Meifu, por eso tampoco entré en muchos detalles. Espero no sean muy confusos los cambios en la narrativa a 3ra persona. Si creen que en esta parte Tatsumi se mostró muy OOC, aún no han visto la siguiente parte (jojojo XDD)... El siguiente capítulo será contado desde la perspectiva de Tsuzuki n_n_. _Finalmente, gracias por leer hasta aquí, trataré de no tardar en subir la próxima parte n_n**_  
_


	3. Segunda Parte

**Titulo: **La forma en que morí.**  
Serie: **Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness).**  
Rating:** M (por escenas descritas en parte y por futuras escenas)**  
Genero: **Angst, drama, romance, shonen-ai (muy leve por el momento *_*)**  
Disclaimers****: **Para mi desgracia Tsuzuki, Hisoka y todos los personajes de YnM no me pertenecen (TT_TT) ni hago esta historia con fines de lucro, sino únicamente para entretenimiento (MI entretenimiento y el de las personas que decidan leerlo n_n).**  
Spoilers: **Basada en el manga, situada después del Arco de Kyoto, referencias hasta ese punto pueden aparecer a lo largo de la historia.**  
Summary****: **Un caso que involucra a una pareja de enamorados, un suicidio y la opinión de Hisoka puede terminar de romper el débil equilibrio mental de Tsuzuki -Estoy dando por sentado en este fic que Hisoka aún no sabe cómo murió Tsuzuki... y también estoy recordando nuevamente que soy muuy mala para los summary's XDDDD-**  
Nota:** Al principio puede parecer algo confuso, pero en la historia se alterna el punto de vista de Tsuzuki, Hisoka y también partes en tercera persona. Los pensamientos estarán entre comillas y lo que se encuentre entre paréntesis y comillas… bueno, digamos que es cuando los personajes están recordando las palabras de _alguien_ más n_n

* * *

**LA FORMA EN QUE MORÍ  
SEGUNDA PARTE  
**

La ausencia de Hisoka no me sorprendió cuando llegué a la oficina. Con tres horas de retraso, en realidad, es un verdadero alivio tener unos momentos más para tratar de recuperar aún más la compostura. Tener a un émpata por compañero no me molesta… sin embargo, se torna algo agobiante para ambos cuando me encuentro en este deplorable estado de ánimo y, desde el episodio sucedido en Kyoto, así me encuentro la mayor parte del tiempo. La estratagema de Muraki realmente logró terminar de romper el débil equilibrio emocional que lograba mantener con bastante dificultad. Aún ahora, a meses de ese desagradable suceso, me encuentro teniendo pesadillas recurrentes acerca de lo ocurrido, en las que el fuego, la sangre y ese individuo hacen acto de presencia más frecuentemente de lo que me gustaría… Mientras me recuperaba de todas mi quemaduras en el hospital logré recordar vagamente lo que pasó esa fatídica noche durante la obra a la que me obligó a asistir... El eco de su voz diciéndome que no soy humano _("oni…")_ se suma a todas las otras voces que me persiguen, y el escucharlo no ha hecho nada para mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

Tengo en el escritorio una pequeña pila de papeles acumulados: trabajo retrasado que no puedo permitir que se continúe acumulando. Deseo irme lo más temprano posible a casa (hoy tampoco es un buen día…), así que me encuentro enfocando toda la concentración que me es posible en hacer la papelería. Pude sentir la presencia de Hisoka acercándose al lugar, por lo que me cercioré de que mis barreras mentales estuvieran lo más altas posibles (definitivamente no es un buen día…) y para cuando entró a la oficina lo saludé alegremente, como siempre… o al menos lo intenté.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que llegaste, Tsuzuki? – Típico de Hisoka: directo al grano, sin un saludo siquiera.

– Hace un rato – le dije, sin querer que se enterara que tenía menos de una hora que había entrado a la oficina – ¿Por qué preguntas…? ¿Acaso me extrañaste?

– Claro que no, baka. Tatsumi probablemente me pregunte después para poder descontarlo de tu sueldo – Confía en Hisoka para comunicarte una tragedia como esa tan tranquilamente – ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en aparecerte hoy? – La pregunta era casual… todo lo contrario de la mirada que me dirigió al hacerla.

– Creo que tomé demasiado anoche… – Le contesté, quitándole la mayor importancia posible al asunto, haciendo teatralmente un gesto de desmayo, rascándome nerviosamente la nuca.

– Realmente eres un idiota… – Me contestó, después de guardar silencio por un momento.

No pude evitar sonreír levemente ante su acertado comentario – Prácticamente terminé con todo lo que teníamos pendiente mientras no estabas – Le dije, mientras dividía en dos columnas iguales la papelería restante – Sólo nos falta esto y podremos irnos temprano a casa – Debo admitir que la sonrisa que tenía mientras hacía ese comentario ha sido la menos forzada que he hecho el día de hoy…

– Tatsumi quiere hablar contigo, así que será mejor que vayas a su despacho mientras yo termino con esto…

– ¿Ahora…?

– Sí Tsuzuki… AHORA… así que ve, antes de que se enoje aún más contigo

Con renuencia me puse de pie y salí de la oficina, no sin antes notar cómo la mirada ausente de Hisoka se demoraba un poco más de lo normal en mí… No pude evitar pensar que tal vez esta súbita llamada no tenga nada que ver con mi sueldo.

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

_Cuando el shinigami de ojos amatistas entró a la oficina de Tatsumi, observó detenidamente al secretario con una miraba que aparentaba ser casual y notó que no estaba enojado en lo más mínimo. Tras dicha conclusión, no pudo evitar suponer que Hisoka le había mentido y que la plática que habían tenido ellos dos había tratado un tema muy diferente al de su prácticamente inexistente sueldo._

– _¡Hola Tatsumi! Hisoka me dijo que querías verme… – Saludó, con una falsa alegría, tratando de minimizar en lo posible las imaginarias grietas de la imaginaria máscara que siempre tenía puesta. Al notar la expresión neutra del otro shinigami, supo que no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo – ¿Tatsumi…? ¿Qué sucede…? – El continuar fingiendo ignorancia hizo que la expresión del secretario se tornara más grave_

– _Tome asiento por favor, Tsuzuki–san – Dijo calmadamente, controladamente, como sólo el secretario del EnmaCho puede hacerlo_

– _Creo que será mejor que me quede de pie – Replicó Tsuzuki en lo que parecía un tono casual, después de observar a la otra persona en la habitación detenidamente – al fin y al cabo, no tardaremos mucho, ¿no es así? – Detrás de esa aparentemente apacible mirada amatista, el pensamiento que predominaba era el de mantener la mayor distancia posible, en un vano esfuerzo de protegerse de esos perspicaces ojos azules: el no abandonar la seguridad de la distancia. – Así que… ¿planeas decirme que sucede o permaneceremos mirándonos aquí durante todo el día? – Preguntó lacónicamente, tras un largo rato de silencio, mientras se aconchaba a la pared y cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho. Normalmente, Tsuzuki no solía presionar a los demás de forma tan abierta, pero, después de valorar la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba, le pareció que no era conveniente permitirle al silencioso secretario pensar más de lo necesario… al menos, no en su presencia: Tras todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al maestro de las sombras, sabía la clase de estratega con la que en este momento estaba lidiando, y el permitirle encadenar sus pensamientos en acciones normalmente suponía caer en las redes de sus planes…_

_Un suspiro casi inaudible llenó la habitación. Al parecer, la no tan sutil coacción de Tsuzuki había surtido efecto – El día de hoy hablé con Kurosaki–kun acerca de la última misión en la que estuvieron…_

– _¿Con qué motivo…? – Le interrumpió abruptamente el otro shinigami, aún fingiendo ignorancia y una leve sorpresa; después de haberlo meditado brevemente, el mejor plan de acción que había ideado Tsuzuki era el interrumpir el hilo de pensamiento de su ex compañero tanto como le fuera posible – ¿Acaso hubo algo que no quedó claro en el reporte de la misión que entregamos? En verdad no veo el por qué es necesario tener esta conversación conmigo… O el haberla tenido con Hisoka… – Sin querer, Tsuzuki había dicho esa última en un tono más frío del que deseaba._

– _Tsuzuki–san… Si no me permites terminar de hablar…_

– _De acuerdo… – Lo interrumpió de nuevo, esperando que pareciera inintencional. – ¿Hubo algún problema con el procedimiento en la misión?_

– _No, pero…_

– _¿Hubo algún problema con el resultado?_

– _No… pero…_

– _¿Hubo algún problema con el reporte en sí?_

– _No…_

– _¿Hay algún problema con el presupuesto que se nos había asignado?_

– _¡No…!_

– _Entonces no veo el motivo por el que tengamos que estar teniendo esta conversación Tatsumi… – Le interrumpió nuevamente, con el tono y el gesto más inexpresivo del que era capaz – Tanto tú como yo tenemos cosas que hacer y…_

_El sonido de unos puños fuertemente cerrados golpeando el escritorio (en una muestra emocional poco común del maestro de las sombras) ahogó la última parte del enunciado – ¡Basta, Tsuzuki–san…! – Susurró apresuradamente, con una voz profundamente teñida de ¿Desesperación…? ¿Dolor…? ¿Impotencia…? y la vista fija en la limpia superficie de su escritorio. – ¡Basta…! Sé lo que intentas hacer… el motivo por el que tratas de desviar esta plática… ¡Pero ya es suficiente…! – De todas las cosas que Tsuzuki esperaba, ésa muestra de emoción era lo último y no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le causó. – Es suficiente… – repitió mientras lo miraba con unos ojos azules teñidos de inquietud – ¿No te parece que ya has sufrido suficiente como para que continúes culpándote por todo…? El jefe esta preocupado… Watari–san está preocupado… Kurosaki–kun está preocupado… Yo estoy preocupado… Pero si no nos permites acercarnos, no hay nada que podamos hacer… ¡Nada…!_

– "_Lo siento Tatsumi… Probablemente en otra persona menos torcida que yo, esas sinceras palabras de preocupación bastarían para abrir su corazón… pero yo… yo…" – Tsuzuki no pudo evitarlo. Básicamente, fue una reacción instintiva. Lo único que el shinigami de ojos azules logró mostrando ese grado de inquietud fue que el shinigami de ojos amatista elevara sus escudos aún más, haciendo que sus esfuerzos por terminar esa plática se incrementaran – Realmente se los agradezco a todos – dijo finalmente, en un tono más frío del que hubiera deseado – pero no es necesario que ninguno de ustedes se preocupe por mí – continuó con ese mismo tono frío, cortante, lejano… – Te aseguro Tatsumi que en este momento no me encuentro culpándome a mi mismo de absolutamente __**nada**__… Y si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, será mejor entonces dar por terminada esta plática y que continuemos con nuestros respectivos deberes – finalizó, impasible, tratando de no dar lugar a réplicas innecesarias. – Siento haberte quitado tu tiempo Tatsumi – agregó mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta, la abría y salía – con permiso – dijo por último antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse de espaldas en ella y fue por eso que le fue posible escuchar lo último que dijo su ex–compañero antes de que decidiera huir de ahí… _

– _Lo siento, Kurosaki–kun… Lo siento… Ahora todo está en tus manos…_

o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o

Mentiría si dijera que me gustan los amaneceres _("Asato...")_. Tal vez sea un poco exagerado decirlo de esta manera pero, como preludio del día que son, llegué a temerles en el pasado y a aborrecerlos en la actualidad _("Tu corazón...")_. Hoy el alba me sorprendió tratando de limpiar un desastre mayor del usual, con la desventaja de tener que detenerme a cada momento a causa del cansancio y la debilidad... Un shinigami normal _("como...") _no se recuperaría tan rápido al perder la cantidad de sangre que yo perdí esta noche... Alrededor de las 4 am (hora en la que ya pude mantenerme en pie) empecé por arreglar la sala, la pequeña cocina, y acabo de terminar con mi habitación _("un vidrio...")_. Levanto la mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño... incluso desde donde estoy puedo ver parte del enorme charco de sangre que se extendió por la mayoría los mosaicos _(__"roto...")_... lo que me hace recordar que (otra vez) necesito un espejo nuevo. Al tratar de ponerme en pie, un leve mareo me hace sentarme nuevamente en la cama _("te desangre...")_. Si las cosas continúan como hasta ahorita, llegaré tarde al trabajo otra vez. Y al pensar en eso, no puedo evitar recordar lo sucedido en el despacho de Tatsumi. Lo siento... Realmente siento tanto herir así a alguien que se preocupa tanto por mí. Siempre salen heridos de una forma u otra todos los que se encuentran a mi alrededor _("hasta morir...")_... La mirada herida de Hisoka se cruzó por mi mente en ese instante: _**sé**_ que le estoy haciendo daño al cerrar mi mente por completo a él _("Asato...")_... _**Sé**_ que, a pesar de decir a todo mundo que le disgustan las fuertes emociones y pensamientos que le transmitía, a su vez, realmente las valoraba e, incluso, las atesoraba... Pero _("Tu corazón...") _no puedo permitirle sentir este dolor que me está ahogando desde hace tanto tiempo _("como...")_... Tengo miedo de que eso lo hiera aún más: desde ese día que no me permitió morir entre el fuego negro de Touda... desde ese día que le dije con la voz rota _("un vidrio...") _que ya estaba cansado de esta vida eterna, _**sé**_ que su corazón quedó irremediablemente unido al mío por un vínculo más fuerte que la sangre... Deseo _(__"roto...") _que mi sufrimiento no afecte a ese ángel que me ha permitido seguir viviendo, pero mi dolor es tan negro y profundo como un abismo y temo _("te desangre...") _que su empatía ocasione que se hunda en él _("hasta morir...")_... A lo largo de toda mi desgraciada vida, sólo he sabido _**intentar **_proteger a los que amaba alejándome de ellos...

_–__ "__Asato... Tu corazón es como un vidrio roto... No permitas que te haga daño... No permitas que te hiera y te desangre hasta morir..."_

Nee-san... Tu voz sigue llegando aún ahora hasta mí a través de los recuerdos... En el momento de tu muerte, no solo te perdí a ti, sino que me perdí a mí mismo... perdí lo que me quedaba de humanidad... Las múltiples imágenes en el espejo roto del baño solo reflejaban un cascarón vacío con manos ensangrentadas _("Asato...")_... No recordaba haber caminado hasta el baño ni había reconocido mi voz en ese sonido roto de dolor que las blancas paredes se encargaban de aumentar; es más, ni siquiera había notado en que momento había empezado a propinarle puñetazos al ahora casi pulverizado espejo. _("Asato...")_ Mis nudillos sangrantes en ambas manos latían con la fuerza de los ataques y los profundos cortes ocasionados al golpear el cristal. Sabía que no debía permitirme otro acceso como el ocurrido; mi reloj ya marcaba casi las 6am y el baño aún tenía aquellos perturbadores regueros rojos en todo su piso. _("Asato...")_ Empecé a recoger como pude los fragmentos (recalco, **casi** pulverizados) del espejo _("Tu corazón...")_... Tal vez sería conveniente no comprar otro, al fin y al cabo, diariamente tardo demasiado mirándome en él _("roto...")_. Acababa de deshacerme de dichos fragmentos cuando escuche que llamaban a mi puerta con unos golpes vehementes. Cerré los ojos un instante, decidiendo que hacer, entretanto un aura conocida alcanzaba a tocar mis sentidos... Sabía que era un ruego inútil pero, mientras me lavaba bien las manos (los cortes ya estaban prácticamente curados), cerraba la puerta del baño (cambiando de calzado para evitar ensuciar nuevamente el resto del piso) y me dirigía a la puerta de entrada, no podía evitar repetir una y otra vez en mi mente "por favor... que no se de cuenta... por favor..."

_o.o.o.o o.o o.o.o.o_

Toqué a la puerta doce veces antes de que me abriera… _**Doce**_... y aún antes de verlo, _**sabía**_ que se encontraba despierto. Lo observé parado tras el marco de la puerta, completamente vestido, despierto pero con una sensación de cansancio que se desprendía de él... Las ojeras que circundaban sus ojos indicaban que probablemente no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche... y aunque a primera vista, nada en su semblante lo delatara, se podía apreciar un leve nerviosismo y la sorpresa que le ocasionaba mi presencia… No pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al percatarme de que, aún a estas horas de la madrugada, sus escudos mentales ya se encuentran presentes, como una muralla entre ambos que cada vez nos aleja más y más…

– No pensé encontrarte ya despierto – una sonrisa teñida de culpabilidad cruzó por su rostro al oír mis palabras.

– No tiene mucho que me desperté… acabo de terminar de vestirme, pero parece que tendré que cambiarme de nuevo: estoy arrugado de pies a cabeza – Me respondió mientras, con algo de renuencia, me dejó pasar a su departamento.

– No me sorprende tratándose de ti… – La sonrisa en su rostro se volvió un poco más real al escuchar mi respuesta

– Aunque estoy seguro que a ambos nos divierte hablar de mi arreglo personal, no creo que ése sea el motivo por el que estés a estas horas en mi departamento… ¿Qué sucede Hisoka…? ¿Acaso tuviste algún mal sueño?

– En realidad, mas bien estoy aquí _**por ti**_… – Al mismo tiempo que le observaba ocultar el leve gesto de sorpresa que le ocasionó mi respuesta, noté una sensación en el lugar que me incomodaba.

– ¡¿Por mí…? ¿Acaso estuviste pensando en mí toda la noche, 'Soka?

– ¡Baka…! ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!

– ¡Pero me gusta llamarte así…! Y sé que en el fondo a ti también te gusta…

La sonrisa que tenía de oreja a oreja podía deberse al hecho de que no negué que hubiera estado pensando en él durante toda la noche, por el rubor que estoy seguro tiñó mis mejillas al oír cómo me llamaba, o por el hecho de que hubiera adivinado realmente cuánto me gusta que me llame así… o por todas esas razones por igual. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que seguíamos discutiendo animadamente, la incomodidad que sentía estaba aumentando. Mientras lo perseguía en un intento fútil de degollarlo por las tonterías que me había dicho, pude percatarme de la fuente de dicha inquietud: a pesar de que en este momento había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y que sus escudos mentales no me permitían adentrarme en sus pensamientos, el lugar desprendía unas densas vibraciones psíquicas que eran sumamente… _**perturbadoras**_. Dolor, tristeza, desesperación, melancolía, soledad, confusión, oscuridad, vacío… Y a medida que correteábamos por todo el lugar, pude notar que todos esos sentimientos desgarradores se concentraban más en dos lugares: su alcoba y, sobre todo, otra habitación con la puerta cerrada que, si no me fallaba la memoria, se trata del baño.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Hisoka? – Su serio tono de voz hizo que me percatara de que me había detenido justo delante de esa puerta.

– No me siento muy bien Tsuzuki… será mejor que me permitas pasar a tu sanitario…

– ¡Hisoka… no…! ¡ESPERA…! – Para cuando quiso detenerme, yo ya había abierto la puerta. La poca luz que alcanzaba a colarse desde la sala, me había bastado para ver las manifestaciones más físicas de las perturbadoras vibraciones psíquicas que emanaban del lugar.

* * *

**Y esa fue la segunda parte. Para aclaraciones, dudas o comentarios, los reviews siempre son aceptados n_n**


End file.
